


From One Thing To Another

by sakuraharuno147



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraharuno147/pseuds/sakuraharuno147
Summary: Will resume story shortly! (3/3/2021)Reader has gone from one thing in her life to another never really getting a chance to breath. All that changes when the FBI end up on her door step. You know what could possibly go wrong?*Warnings are for future chapters(this is my first fanfiction I've post it in quite a while please be patient with me)(I don't own the characters or criminal minds)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Just another day running around the house trying to make it at least somewhat presentable or at least in some order for whenever my boyfriend gets here. I wanted it to be that way anyway. so i had to have my music blasting from my Bluetooth speaker with not a care to the world having a concert for myself. Well till someone decided to interrupt that peace.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Quickly grabbing my phone I turned off the music and tossed it back on to the counter with a light(ish) thud. Gotta be careful with those things tho, place them in your pocket wrong and it shatters. Due to the oh so wonderful interruption I made sure to take my time answer that door. If you can't tell I'm horrible with humans other then who I am dating basically or the few friends I did have here. Swinging the door open I was met by 2 very gorgeous men. I will say the first one I noticed as you can probably guess tall, dark, handsome and oh so well built he clearly loved the gym. The other one though I could not take my eyes off of him there was just something about him I was more or less drawn to his strong jawline with the hint of a five oclock showing through and a head of thick messy curls. They just looked like something I want to mess up more.

"Well hello there what can I do for you 2 fine gentleman on this wonderful day?" Leaning against my door frame, making it a point to look them up and down quite a few times, I tried maybe a little to hard on my part almost slipping my mind i just so happen to have very short shorts on and tank top. 

"Viola Williams?" I'm going to guess cops granted i almost missed there guns.

"Depends on who's asking sugar?" Just play the part and they will just go away.

Pulling out 2 badges i come to find out that tall, dark and handsome was Agent Derek Morgan and jawline boy was Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI. Oh great even better.

"Oh you 2 are Agents even better. What can i do for you both?" Not moving from my spot but clearly i was making Dr. Reid ever so slightly uncomfortable from the way he was shifting in his spot.

" A few days ago a Jordan Smith body was found and our records show you were the last person to be in contact with him." Dark and handsome or Agent Morgan was talking to me directly. 

No no no not him... don't let it slip keep yourself neutral. 

"I mean me and him go to the same boxing gym so that could be why. He was always asking me If he could get help with his form and what not. That was probably why i was the last to talk to him. If it helps though its Karols Gym just down the street surprisingly have a few cameras so if that could be of some help to you. That's all I know honestly." They shared a brief look between themselves clearly having some unspoken conversation. Agent Morgan pulled out his business card and handed it to me.

"If you can think of anything else please give me a call. Anything you can think of even if it's the smallest detail don't hesitate to call" Taking the card i twirled it between my 2 hands looking back up to them.

"Of course sugar anything to help. Do i get your card to DR. Reid? Agent Morgan gave me his how about yours too?" Yeah I had to put an emphasis on the Dr. Reid part. 

He was clearly uncomfortable with that comment and i couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm kidding don't worry about it if i can think of absolutely anything, I promise I will make sure to give you a call." I jokingly saluted them and closed the door. I had to lean up against the door just to see what they knew but was surprised to here something else.

"Hey Pretty boy looks like someone was trying to get your attention." So that's what he thought i was trying to do. Oh now I wish I played it up more.

"Shut up" Clearly that did actually strike a cord.

But just the thought of the FBI being here meant that whatever happened to Jordan something was not right. Speaking of serious, oddly enough I had a really bad inkling to go a few rounds with a punching bag. (My body's way of dealing with things at this point in my life.) Which then made my mind finally catch up with the fact something happened to my best friend and I couldn't do anything about it right now. Yeah a few rounds with a punching bag seemed like a really good idea. I just had to pass off that something happening to him like he was just another guy walking down the street who didn't matter.

Quickly running into my room I changed into a more appropriate gym like outfit which was of course workout pants, sports bra with a work out tank top and a light jacket to cover everything for the walk i needed to do for the gym. Like any other day I had to look myself up and down all over again completely forget about my bright purple hair as I'm throwing it into the highest bun i could put on my head.

Yeah 3 rounds with a punching bag sounds good, for now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding chapters may be delayed or a bunch at once  
> I write everything in a note book then transfer everything on to   
> a computer  
> But it's coming along

Carl's gym wasnt far from the apartment walking only about a block or 2 at best. I'm technically technically not supposed to feel pain at the moment conceal don't feel like the famous Disney movie size.  
Little known secret that's basically my catch phrase. Open saying this to myself since I was very young.

Walking into the old run down boxing gym was always the best start my day spent most of my time here doesn't help that I also work here.

" Well looks like her majesty as arrived to finely graceless with her presence" That was Joey up in the ring with someone else,he always knew how to piss people off without even trying. I didn't even have to look up to the ring I had my eyes set on a farthest open punching bag from any human being in the room. Without breaking my stride I flipped him the bird, thus making the whole gym erupt into laughter.

"Let me go a few rounds of the bag and maybe I'll get around to kicking your ass next like I always do" We all knew each other here almost like a giant family.

"One day I'm going to beat you you can count on that" Throwing my bag to the wall with my jacket soon to follow. I grab my wraps as I quickly start to do my hands and then threw my actual gloves on overtop just for the protection. Bruised knuckles are never fun to deal with.

" When did you get new ink?" Turning around to see Joey walking up to the bag to hold it for me. Best way I could describe him was a big Stereo typical Italian American man. Slicked back black hair with to much gel in it. How it stayed in that style your guess is as good as mine. 

"You're only noticing them now because I'm not wearing a T-shirt, you know if Tom catches you he is going to kick your ass" We shared a brief laugh and then I started to go in on the punching bag I wanted To catch him off guard but not everyone gets want they want it seems.

Personally though I didn't care for the attention just being a female and knowing how Box was enough. 

"How so I got these for over a month you're only just noticed seen them because again I'm not wearing a T-shirt" My shoulder Consisted of 2 roses 1 pink and one red for my family, Cross my chest is a feather fading into birds typical I now and the last one I had was 13 in Roman numerals. Yeah you don't remind me I was that girl.

"What's got you so worked up to one almost suddenly flying with every punch" I mean I wasn't trying to make him fly but I did want to punch things a lot.

"All I know is the FBI are here and someone's dead last thing we need is more deaths in this damn...... TOWN" That last part and tried made sure that emphasize the town part and of course you did move ever so slightly but made sure not to show it. He leaned into me to keep his voice down. 

"Hey you do remember who you're dating right?" Oh yeah that somehow I was dating one of the biggest drug lords in town. But we dont talk about that. "Shut up" Throwing another few punches not giving a care to the world 20 minutes had past just exchanging blow after blow. Finally looking up I could see Joey looking behind me, following his line of sight to would you believe that to agent that showed up at my door not that long ago. They were talking To Carl. I could just faintly hear him say my name pointing in my general direction. I quickly turned back around trying to focus again on the punching bag landing blow after blow till they were basically right behind me.

"Well hello again agent and Dr Pretty boy, what can I do for you now." The Drs head shot up to that clearly i didn't over here that comment in the wrong way. Morgan was trying so hard not to laugh at that comment.

"Listen I've already told you both everything I could possibly know. I dont know what else you could want from me. Already said I'd I'd you know if there was anything else. So if you don't mind I would like to finish destroying this punching bag in peace thank you very much" I turned back around to give Joey a face but clearly they were not satisfied with my words.

"What?" Holding my arms out to them clearly getting more annoyed.

"We can either talk here or privately. I dont think you want the whole gym to know you were with a victim hours before they disappeared." Morgan leaned into me keeping his voice low only so I could possibly hear it. 

No no no no

Without a second glance I threw my jacket back and slinging my bag over my shoulder. That's got everything I need in it almost so I don't want to leave without it. Before leaving though I made sure to undo my gloves and wraps shoving them back into my bag just so they didn't try and say anything.

"I'll be fine just don't tell you know who where I'm going. We both know how that's going to turn out and we don't need more of this crap." turning back around to Joey and he nodded to me.

"Fine I'll go with you, don't know what I can help you with still but lead the way Agents" So they did but also clearly hearing my tone.

Why am I not surprised to see a black SUV with completely black out windows parked out front. Sounds like the FBI alright gotta stand out whenever they got the chance. Morgan opened the back door for me and I threw my bag in first then slid in. He got in the drivers side and the DR. in the passenger seat making a quick call to say were heading there now.

Me personally again I just want to go back to punching that bag like I wasn't supposed to have a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback!  
> *Edited (I have a tendency to type faster then I think so I do apologize for errors)

The one fun part about living in Jersey was seeing how people react to our driving. Federal agents are no different. But, being the back seat was honestly the best part. Almost like being in a movie. Very entertaining to me to the point I had to hold back many laughing fits. Didn't take long to the station thank god. I never really had to come here often anyway so I was only slightly familiar with my surroundings. But, still felt like all eyes were on me as we entered the building. They led me to an interrogation room to wait for whoever was about to come in and 'interview' me. Not looking forward to that really. I sat down trying to make myself as comfortable as possible in a cold metal chair. I knew this was going to take a while so getting comfy was the best idea. Maybe a nap would be good right now.

Just as I started to put my head down onto the table thinking this was going to take forever the door opens to reveal 2 new agents. First one was tall, dark hair, and a clear 5 o'clock shadow. The second one to me reminded me of an old Italian uncle and hair like Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic 4.

"Hello my names Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi" Tall dark is Hotchner and Italian uncle is Rossi. Good to know 

"Nice to meet you both. What can I do for the FBI because I'm still very confused as to what you'll need from me exactly" I shifted to sit forward and folded my hands together on the table. Rossi sat down in the seat in front of me while Hotchner stayed upright walking around with files in both of their hands.

"Where were you 2 nights from 10pm to midnight?" Great I'm a suspect just what I needed.

"In my apartment all night." Here we go.

"Anyone able to back that up" Rossi looked up at me from his file. Stare all you want to buddy I don't show emotion that well.

"I live alone so that's an obvious no" Mono tone with a hint of annoyance. Ya I'm not that great at confrontation no matter who it is.

"Well that's interesting because you were the last one he got in contact with him." Sure enough he threw the file down in front of me with my number with a lot of messages. 

"I thought you told Agent Morgan you and him were just gym partners. This tells us you were something very different to me." Fuck.... I leaned back in my chair smoothing out my hair. I had to think of my next words very carefully that's for sure.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're trying to get me to say. I don't even own any weapons and I refuse to use one (kinda). I'm a book worm and a gym rat. We spared that's all. Never had a problem with him. Had no reason to." Yeah very smooth.

"Then tell me this why exactly is it that you did not exist till about 2 years ago. Nothing exists on you till then EXPLAIN THAT!!!" Now that I think about it Rossi that name sounds very familiar. I think I read his book at some point, it was very informative.

"I don't know what to tell you. Wanna check again? Viola Summers September 5th, 1988. Do you want my previous addresses and social security number next?" Still leaning back in my chair with a shit eating grin across my face. They didn't have anything and we all knew that. Just as it seemed like they wanted to say something else a knock came from the 2 way mirror. Hotchner walked out of the room to whoever was on the other side.

"Why are you lying to us? whoa re you trying to protect?" Yay he thinks I'm lying.

"I've already told you many times. I. DON'T. KNOW. ANYTHING. we went to the same gym together and spared a lot. not many of then men at that gym like fighting me cause of obvious reasons...." Keep ticking me off, lets keep it coming I can do this allll day. Before long Hotchner came storming back in slamming photos down scattering onto the table. I didn't twitch at that, barely a blink, that didn't help my case.

"This shows you and him leaving the Downs Hotel half an hour before he was murdered. Tell us again how you were home at that time. WHY are you lying to us??" He slammed his hands onto the table which did not jolt me but also pissed me off. So, I did the same thing back standing straight up causing the chair to fall.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!" That was a horrible choice of words and they did not like that. Confusion was written clear across their faces.

Picking the chair back up and sitting back down running my hands down my face almost as if I was tired. I took a long inhale trying to calm myself in that moment. I went straight to my bag searching for my fail safe in a way. I'm about to get in so much trouble.

"I didn't kill him." Finding the leather object and slamming it to the table open. They thought other wise, while I was searching for it that had their guns drawn and pointed at me. Confusion painted across their faces.

"I didn't kill him, I'm under orders to ignore the situation and continue my current job" There sitting on the table open face up was my badge. My FBI badge.

"I'm undercover and being brought in here more then likely just blew my cover." They looked between themselves very confused with this wonderful turn of events. Holstering both guns they looked between each other then back to the mirror.

"I didn't kill him because he was my partner. He was undercover with me...."

Someone or more or less everyone behind the glass was just as shocked breathing out the briefest 'oh shit' in unison.

Here … we … go …


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting back in my chair I took and extra second to cool down from my lovely outburst.

"If you want extra proof I willing will give you DNA and my gun. Run the bolistics" Clearly they didn't expect any of that. Seemed like they were in more shock then I was in that situation. the door opened to would you guess my favorite Agent Morgan. They looked to him exchanging a silent conversation to which they left the room and he took the seat in front of me. I knew I had to say something first to him.

"About earlier I'm sorry for the obvious sexual harassment. I got a part to play, you never know who's watching you in our line of work." We shared a small laugh together lightening the mood.

"All good mama gotta do whatcha got to do." He leaned back in the chair folding his arms. Now that I got to see him up close and personal there was just something about him that I liked. He seemed so friendly and relatable.

"Before you ask about what I said, I was given orders if I was ever to be taken in by any form of laugh enforcement, especially other FBI, the job was over. Never actually thought that would actually happen or even for my partners death." Never in a million did I think that could happen. But I guess hazard of the job.

"what can you tell us about what's going on" He was talking softly to me.

"I can only tell you so much. We were in charge of catching the local drug lord who also had connections to a terrorist group. Me and Jordan were given the job to infiltrate there inner circle, get as close as we possibly could. When would could we met at that hotel to debrief without superiors. we were close to almost taking them down but he may have gotten to close to quickly. they may have known what was happening." I couldn't help but hang my head at that.

"How close we're you to them?" There was the question I hated to admit to.

"I had managed to get close tone of the leaders. To close for my own comfort personally but I have a job to do so I dealt with it." Holding my face in my hands almost with shame. I didn't want to be dating that guy but its what I needed to do.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was not just a normal closeness you got with him" He almost sounded concerned for me.

"Yeah to personal for comfort. My concern is if he was caught then more then likely my cover may have been blow which means....." I didn't want to be the next victim in this scenario. 

"There's possibility yours was too" we shared a look which could be read as sorrow, concern and everything that could be in between.

Later that day:

I couldn't move from my spot, almost glued to it. I had been there almost an hour maybe more. Morgan had left a while ago which probably meant they were trying to take ever and put it together. I couldn't tell them much just what was almost already know. Even in 2 years it didn't feel like we got any closer. Movement by the door caught my attention. the door opened to reveal Dr. Reid with 2 coffees in his hands with a small smile to his face.

"I didn't know how you actually liked your coffee so I made an educated guess. A lot of cream and sugar to drown out the horrible station coffee taste. That's what I do anyway..." He placed one of the cups in front of me, taking it and holding the warm cup to my body.

"Thanks and you would right. No matter where it's from its always best to just taste like sugar really" I couldn't help that small smile that swept across my face at that small gesture. I will say I almost completely forgot I will still wearing my gym clothes.

"Like I said to Agent Morgan before sorry for any sexual harassment on my part" I couldn't make eye contact with him only staring down at my cup. I could hear him shift in his seat slightly clearing his throat.

"If you want to ask something Dr. don't be afraid I'm an open book at this point." Some what open still don't know who could be on the other side of that mirror.

"if you can tell us may we know you're actual name? if you can give it to us anyway I know that what you were doing what a need to know bases and we can't completely access those files to find out the information to help with case only one or two things here and there and..." I held up my hand to stop him mid rant with a small giggle leaving my lips.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say my badge number you ran was classified and didn't bring you anything. That and my new appearance makes a big harder too" He seemed to be having some internal debate with himself on the next words to say 

"Did you know that roses once were used to identify death row inmates for if they escaped. That way...." Oh I was talking to that DR.Reid I heard about him in my department.

"If they got caught they were identifiable. Now people associate a rose with the passing of a loved one or as a symbol of love" Yeah I knew some of my own facts

"DR. (Y/N) (L/N) of the FBI. Never thought my first time meeting the infamous DR. Reid would start with me hitting on him" I could feel the heating rising to my face at this wonderful revelation from the day.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Ok I did make a fool of myself yet that's a good sign

"I Hope whatever I can give you can help catch that bastard that killed Jordan. We've been at this for little over 2 years now. Never really thought sleeping with the enemy would be part of the job description and then having to watch my partner die while on duty. I feel like I need to bath in bleach once this is all completely over with." I felt a shiver run through myself at the last part. 

"Because of the situation on hand it seems like your department has authorized for you to assist us on this investigation to catch this guy." We looked to the now open door to where Agent Hotchner was now standing.

"We can kill 2 birds with one stone. Take down the killer a long with the drug lord at large. With what you've told us we can put you in protective custody while still assisting with the investigation as a consultant" I nodded in his direction and stood up.

"Agent Hotchner can I have a word with you privately if that's alright with you" He nodded back to me and led me to another room which I assumed was one of the officers. It seemed he could almost sense something was off with me. Got to love them profilers. I sat down on the nearest chair while he stayed standing. 

"I can stay with you guys as long as you need but I can not be seen with you often. I can give you whatever else you may need but being here any long could put me and the rest of your team in danger. I'm too close to this case I don't know what else I may be able to give you. The amount of dirty cops I've uncover from this case is not a lot but still sad say. None of them are here today luckily but that could also just mean someone's of tattle tailing." Did not think that this was they way we were going to be catching them but it's honestly better then nothing.

"If you'd like we can have an agent retrieve a few of your things and have you moved to the hotel were staying out. That way we have a better way to keep an eye on you and keep you safe" I considered the idea for a minute. It could be the best thing right now. Actual safe houses scar the crap out of me.

"That could work but I need to know that you will keep my location on between your team and a need to know bases. If word of any shape or form gets out I'm helping you or worse I'm one of you you are going to have more problems then just one dead federal agent. No one needs that." I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you will be in safest of hands with us" His voice was lower speaking to just me directly like nothing else was happening in the world. I looked up to him with another small smile across my face.

"I need you to get me out of here in cuffs. Just incase I'm wrong about this, Make them think other wise. Say I'm in federal custody now and only you are allowed to deal with me or something like that. I know you're a profiler but we need it to be believable. If anything throw one of your jackets over my hands with or without the cuffs" He seemed to have an inner debate with himself before exiting the room. I could see through the blinds the whole team of there's exchanging looks of confusion with each other before he came back with one of the FBI jackets in hand.

"Just know no matter what you will be in good hands with us nothing will happen to you" My best guess is during our whole conversation I had 'I am afraid' written across my forehead. He took his cuffs from his belt loop and "lightly" through them on my wrist then throwing the jacket over top of them. I wanted to make a witty comment but I just couldn't get the words out. 

We walked out of the office together while he grabbed my arm leading to the front door. No one stopped us if anything everyone parted like the red sea it seemed. We made it to the SUV with no problems. Before we could drive away I could see DR. Reid making his way to the passenger door letting himself in with my bag over his shoulder.

"DR. Reid is going to be with you for part of your stay. That way you can give us whatever you can and keep you in a more private setting for your safety" He said that so matter of fact. 

"Since we are going to be on a more personal level just call me Hotch and him Spencer or Reid. You don't have to be so formal with us." You can just imagine the relief I felt to not have to say agent every time I was talking to someone.

"Thank you si- Hotch. Let me say I'm glad to finally be able to meet members of the infamous BAU." He gave a quick nod and then started our drive to my new home for who knows how long. I just want this to be over already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter please let me know what you guys think :D

When I say hotel I say that loosely. Was more like a motel but was still on the nicer side. We had some sketchy places here and this was not one of those some how. I wish I got to travel just like they could. Granted the reason for the travel is never pleasure till right before they go home. Better then where I was staying before and that's saying something really. The car pulled up to what I assumed was where they were staying or I could be wrong. The cuffs were long discard at this point.

"I want you to stay here I'm going to check see if your room is ready. Reid just hang back for a minute I want to just make sure of something." Hotch looked between us, I gave him a small smile and a nod. He left the car without another word to us leaving us in silence.

"I'm curious to know something (Y/N) if that's alright." Spencer turned around to look at me from his seat.

"What can I do for you DR.?" I leaned forward to lean my elbows on my knees. He seemed to have a small smile spread across his face at my question.

"What are your Doctorates in DR.?" I could help but chuckle at his question to me.

"Well I'm not super genius but I have one in Criminology and Psychology. I'm always willing to learn so maybe soon I'll have another who knows." I don't know why I felt my face like it was on fire talking to him about this. I've only known him for less then a day no way I could already be developing a crush on him.

"2 doctorates really and you're still learning? Some would say that sounds like a someone who was a prodigy." Did I hear of him of surprise in his voice with hint of joy. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that not many are recruited by the FBI. With our backgrounds anyway

"Yeah something like that but I never really liked to admit it. But graduating at 14 would probably say differently. Always felt like if I said it out loud then it would feel like things would change with a lot" Smiling up at him I could see he was about to say something else till the driver door opened. 

"So looks like they didn't have any of the rooms left even though we called ahead to make sure. Reid if its alright with you since you have the 2 beds and have the room to yourself anyway. As long as that's alright with you (Y/N)" Not really as long as I had a change of clothes cause sweaty gym clothes are not always the comfiest to sleep in.

"Yeah as long as someone can grab me a change of clothes if that's alright." He gave me a small tight lip nod in my direction. 

I grabbed my gym bag and followed behind them. Well behind Reid because it seemed no matter what I was going to be rooming with him no matter what. Was probably a good idea too because we could put our brains together with what was going on. Luckily the rooms weren't to far and on top of that out of sight in a way. I stood behind him as he opened the door and led me in.

"I'm on the bed farthest from the door you can have the other one if that's alright with you." He tossed his satchel on to said bed and I did the same on my bed. then throwing myself onto the top of mine with the lightest of grunts. My wonderful gym workout was taking its effects on my muscles making me the ever so slightest more tired. the sun was just starting to set at this point. Just how I wanted to spend my now end of assignment. 

"Hotch is going to have agent Jareau go by your apartment to pick up a few things for you as long as that's alright. She's a female agent so she'll more then likely know what to grab for you really." He was sorting threw his own bag and I'm going to take a wild he was either looking for a file or a book to stay occupied. 

"If you guys need my key go for it unless your just going to ask the manager which if so good luck with that." He kept searching through his bag and I went in mine for my keys and phone. But instead of turning it on I tossed it and my keys in his general direction. He looked up in my direction with a small amount of confusion but it seemed he understood what I was saying to him. I wasn't going to put us in more danger then we already are.

"If it's alright with you but you don't have to say yes um...... can I borrow a t-shirt from you if you have any. I just want to curl up and take a nap if that's alright with you. If not I can probably find something somewhere .." I trailed of for a brief second get flustered once more and I could see he was too. Mainly from the fact he just froze in his spot. I rubbed my hands nervously down my leggings. Why is the first thing I want to do when I'm in a room on my own with the him was wear his clothing. stupid so stupid why did I have to say that to him of course he's going to say no. I got so caught up in my own head I didn't see him standing there with a t-shirt in his hands. I paused my inner thoughts to look up at him with a t-shirt in hand stretched out to me.

"This is all I have really I can loan out to you" He couldn't even look me in the eyes. So I took the shirt without a second thought sending him a smile with a thank you to follow.

I stepped into the bathroom and instead of just changing I needed that shower too. So I started to peel off my clothes and starting the shower. I had to make the tough decision to use the underwear I had for the moment. Once I did get that change of clothing I could throw these into the 'I need to find a washer and dryer' pile for later. It was refreshing to have the water running over me getting into every crevice of my body. Paying particular attention to the under boob area and between my legs. That was always the worst part about such rigorous workouts. Having to wash off all the unwanted sweat. Didn't take me long just something quick cause I wanted to take that nap. Finally stepping out to the completely fogged room I dried off quickly and threw on the shirt and underwear. His shirt hung to about half way down my thigh. I mean I knew I was small but I didn't I was that small. I was an average height about like 5ft 7 inches but I mean when you borrow something from someone over 6 foot things were just bigger on everyone under that. Stepping out of the room I noticed that Spencer had stepped out and he must have dropped my keys off to Hotch cause my keys were gone. So I took that chance to crawl into my bed and curling up into a ball. Just as I passed out the door opened and walked back in and then I was out.

2 HOURS LATER:

I woke up to someone on the phone. I couldn't make out what was being said all I could tell was it was Reid. It was a hushed tone trying not to disturb me but I was awake regardless. I started to stir and sat up. I could see in the corner of the room there was a new bag. One of my bags to be exact. I had a thing for duffel bags it seems probably just something that stemmed from my job.

"Got anything that's edible in this room?" I was trying to rub the sleep from my eyes stretching out sore muscles. He looked ever so slightly surprised at me waking up. He ended his phone call and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Walking to the side of his bed facing me he hands the bottle to me and sits down.

"I can get us some sort of room service or delivery if you want. You probably already know this but these rooms are used to basically just sleep in. not much other then water or coffee are currently in this room anyway." He had the hint oh a smile breaking through his face.

"I'm fine whatever really just something to eat really. By the way any new leads in the 2 hours I was out" I took a big gulp from the water he gave me.

"We have a few leads anything you can help with?" I sat up on the bed so my back was now flat against the wall propping myself up.

"I have a few like what was said 2 birds with one stone. More then likely it could have been Tommy Russi. The guy I have the unfortunate fate of fake dating. The last meeting me and Jordan had was confirm our information. we were so close to taking them down then you know the rest." I stared down at my hands as the had migrated together to interlock around the bottle.

"Anyway we finally found out that he wasn't just one of the leaders. He was THE LEADER of them. Not just that but a hired hit man on top of them" I felt a shiver run up my spine as I remembered everything I've had to go through with him. I will admit that some times it was ok but he was so engrossed in all this I was glad we weren't dating for real. Would have dropped this a long time that's for sure. Flash running through my head as memory after memory came back to me. The abuse, the torture, the...… I couldn't even think about it right now.

"We may have also be able to connect this to other murders that have been happening it seems. We trust you and your information that you provide us." He made eye contact with me with a small smile spreading across his face.

"I don't know if you guys have been able to decipher this but they are necrotic control freaks with a side pyschotic tendencies. If he knows that he has been backed into a corner he will not go down without a fight. I've seen it happen and usually never ends well. Just keep an eye on all of yourselves Please be careful all of you." I took another sip of my water looking straight ahead.

"Now about that take out what are you hungry for because I am starving." Just as I said that I heard his stomach make the growling noise. To which we both burst out into a fit of hysterical laugher.

"How does Chinese sounds to you?" To which my own stomach gave its own growl of approval.

"Vegetable lo mien and some egg rolls would be delicious right about now." He stood up at that point pulling out his phone finding the nearest take out place and then placing said order with his own food.

"Once all this is over let me know how much it was so I can pay you back" I stretch one more time giving my muscles another chance to breathe. After he finished the order he turned to me with a look I knew oh to well at times.

"No need its on me or the bureau more like it." I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face at that comment. Didn't take long for the food to get there and let me just say. Take out was my best friend no matter where or what I would doing. I did have the occasional home cooked meal but it just felt like I never had the time to do it. The food hit just the spot and I couldn't help but roll back over in my bed and curl back into my ball and fall back asleep. subconsciously I could feel myself bring the shirt I was wearing up to my face almost as if the smell of the man in the bed next to me calmed me even further into restful, peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome  
> (Quarantine got me writing a lot so ill be updating fairly quickly right now)

I didn't get most sleep that not it felt or maybe I just didn't dream. Probably didn't help to that I woke up before the sun rose into the sky. Looking to my right I could see Spencer was still asleep peacefully. Must be nice. Now that I finally got a chance to actually look at him with what little light was in the room I could see every detail that didn't just pop out before. Strong jaw with stumble lightly covering it, curls falling on his face one strand at the time, not a care to the world while he slept. He started to stir slightly but didn't wake up just turned around to face the wall. So I took that as my que to get up and stop staring. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, almost forgot I was wearing his T-shirt from seeing bare legs. I walked over to my bag looking threw it to see what was brought for me. Normal hygiene products, some casual clothes to get me by for now I'm guessing cause who knows how long its going to be like this and how long it'll take to take them down. Grabbing what I needed I heading into the bathroom. I didn't really need a shower since I had one last night when I got in so I just changed instead. Tank top and leggings. the comfiest pair of clothing you could probably own. Walking back into the room he was now sitting on the side of his bed rubbing his the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hope I didn't wake up" He looked at me with slight confusion. Probably forgot that I was in the room with him.

"Hotch just called said They caught Tom in the act of almost killing someone else. Turned out to be another undercover cop." I don't know if I should be relived or more scared. He was just one of many that needed to come down. 

"Wait you said another undercover cop? That means …" My brain went a mile a minute now realizing something.

"Your cover was blown already.." That punching bag sounds really go again.

What was I going to do now? No matter what happens now I'm in more danger now then before. 

"I want to come down to the station. I can be of more help there then here. It won't matter now that they already know more then likely." I could see in his face he did not want to agree with me but he could also see that I was right.

"I can give you guys everything that me and Jordan discussed just so we can take more then 1 hit man down." He looked at me then back to his phone which I didn't see was in his hand. 

"Or we can stay here and just have a video call with the team that works too. I'm just saying Viola was a hermit, liked being inside at all times, (Y/N) likes to go out not be cooped up on a hotel room. I'm just saying really. Plus I no longer have a phone so it's just you and me basically." That was a small rant that I didn't expect to happen and defiantly. I heard a small chuckle then looked up from my hands that I were now nervously playing with at some point.

"How about we get to know each other because it seems you know who I am but yet I don't really know you much. We work in the same building but it seems I haven't actually met you before." That sounds like a plan to me really.

"Alright what would you like to know about me Dr. Reid? I'm almost an open book so ask away whatever your heart mat desire then." I took a seat across from him on my own bed facing him.

"How about we start with what do you do in the FBI." That's a good start to me.

"Well I specializing in basically being undercover. I help wherever I am needed really. I can easily change my identity and adapt to the environment around me and having my 2 degrees under me help me identify and understand who it is that I need to stay closest to. Plus helps me get my information to my commanding officer easier without setting off any alarms. Almost like I'm a professional Chameleon if that makes sense." Best way I could describe what I do anyway for me it made sense. Wasn't to complicated to me anyway that's how I thought about it.

"So an undercover profile is what you are basically?" He was smiling at the comment he made.

"Yeah something like that." I know we have only talked a little bit it felt like I could talk to him so naturally. Something about him was so inviting to me.

"What else would you like to know about me?" I wanted to ask him to some questions to but at the same time I didn't?

"What's your favorite color?" Curious was written across his face almost like a child asking the question.

"If its my seasonal favorite then blue and almost a fall orange like the changing leaves in fall. All time favorite is purple, a dark purple." Always brought me joy thinking about colors for some reason. For many people they bring a sense of joy and happiness others colors can have other means too.

"Purples my favorite too" He had a glint of happiness in his eyes as he was speaking to me now. I'm guessing not many people actually say that's there favorite or something else maybe?

"I'm curious about this but when did you graduate since you have 2 doctorates don't see that everyday" Hmmm curious guy isn't he.

"I mean I'm sitting across from someone who has 3 soooo....." I gave him a small look to him. Was the good Dr trying to flirt with me?

"Some call that being a genius" He's not wrong I will say that.

"I graduated at the wonderful age of 14 and probably helped to have an IQ of 170 so that made things go by fairly quickly. Before you ask too I went to school in Virginia so I was exposed to the FBI fairly quickly too. Well In my opinion anyway I was." I rubbed the back of my neck ever so slightly, I could feel myself getting nervous at this small speal I had. It just seemed so natural to talk to him already.

"What else would you like to know Dr. Reid?" Just as he seemed to want to ask me something else his phone went off. Work call?

"This is Dr. Reid...." He glanced over to me moving the phone from his face to put it on speaker.

"Hey (Y/N) this is Agent Derek Morgan I have a few questions about the case you were working" OH lord

"Go for it Derek." Lets do our jobs now.

"I know you told us a little about the case but we need a little more information on the wonder guy tom that we have here in custody." 

"What do you need to know exactly. Narrow down what you have and I can correct you where need me to" I couldn't help but smile a bit at that sentence I said.

"So he was a professional hit man for that gang, Gang banger it looks like and drug smuggler for them. Is there anything else that could be relevant that we could be missing?" I made the mental notes in my head but each time it felt like a memory was trying to come to the surface (can we add rapest and abuser to that list))

"He also was the main guy to find weapons for them. He found there supply for basically any and everything. You basically have it all. Make sure you check his house he always has something illegal in there along with a wonderful armory in the basement. With any luck you will the weapon used to kill Jordan." I could give as much as I could but till he was proven as the killer not much else could be done. I could hear a conversation happening in the background about what I had said.

"(Y/N) if it counts we caught him and he is going down for a long time. The rest of the gang are soon to follow without a doubt." Morgan was sincere as he spoke to me. He knew what this was probably doing to me. I just didn't have the right amount of time to mourn.

"Thank you Morgan" I could almost hear his smile at my thanks.

"Alright pretty girl put pretty boy back on the phone. I'll see you later" To which Spencer took the phone and continued their own conversation about the case. It didn't concern me so my mind drifted and as my mind drifted so did my eyes. All over his body. Slender form with the peaking of some muscles, strong jaw line with the slight stubble across it, and that messy curly hair that I would love to just run my fingers through and pu-- wait is that really where my brain went. I was so focused on his features I didn't notice the phone call had ended and his warm brown trained on me. Oh I've been so caught right now. I could just feel my face on fire right now soooooooo much so.

"Everything ok (Y/N)?" I can't tell if he was concerned for me or just confused in that moment. Probably concerned cause I was blanketly starring at his face.

"Yeah I'm good just can't believe this is finally happening. I get to go home and go back to my life and my actual job in a way." I gave him a weak smile while looking down to my hands. Without a second beat I see his hands incasing mine in a comforting gesture.

"I may not be qualified to be a therapist or anything like that but if you need to talk to someone I got your back." He was so sweet I couldn't help my warm smile back and mouthing a thank you to him. I took that as the cue as well that this questions game was over. He took his hand back and I scooted over my bed so my back was now against the head board. Reid followed suit handing me the remote while he grabbed a few of his books to zoom through. That's how the rest of the night went till I passed out anyway. Tomorrow may finally be the day I get to go back home. My actual home anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Day Later:

Watching that bastard and half that gang finally get put into cuffs and dragged away was so satisfying to me. Which mostly meant I can finally go back to my actual home and use my doctorates for something else. Granted the take down was fairly easy on the team but Jordan's killer was taken away for good. Sadly they were able to connect about a dozen other murders to him but so satisfying. I will admit the time I got to spend time with the great Dr. Spencer Reid but I kind of wish it was under circumstances for sure. He was very good company.

Packing what little I ha accumulated was fun I will say. I had to making this place looked lived even though I still had my place in DC but I knew it would be a bitch to pack it all no matter what. I couldn't wait to get back the faster I was pack the faster I was gone. While throwing some of my books a knock was heard from my door. I took my time opening it like I always did. Force of habit cause sometimes people got the wrong place or telemarketers. Opening it and it was none other then Dr. Reid.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Dr. Reid?" I couldn't help the smile that went across my face at the sight of him. So I opened the door a little wider to let him in.

"I was mostly curious to see how you were doing. Are you happy to go back home?" He was standing by my couch now amongst all the boxes. He looked so awkward right now. 

"Haha Yeah honestly can't wait to get back to my life." Standing against my counter waiting wondering what was coming next. He was adorable standing there and once again I was over analyzing everything that he did as he stood there. He almost caught me this time around and I almost wanted him too.

"Can I ask you something?" This time I did look him in the eye as he was talking to me.

"And what would that be?" What could it be?

"When you get back to in DC...." He looked down at the ground debating what he was going to say next. I could see the small flash in his face like it was important.

"Um your hair are you going to change it when you get back? If I remember correctly the Bureau doesn't allow for employees to have hair that isn't natural or at least close to it. Purples not exactly a natural color unless it was a lot darker almost black really." I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped at his little rant in that moment. He caught that and looked a little hurt himself but cracked his own smile at that.

"I'm more then likely just going to cut it all of anyway. If you can't tell I haven't done my roots in a while so just give it all a fresh start in a way." I knew he was going to say something else but I'll let it be for now. I wanted to shew him out if this was it really. 2 days was all i need to know I had a very prominent crush on him. Another second with him here and I'll be a blubbering mess I cant tell you that much.

"I'd normally say you can help with my packing since your here but I already have everything packed away. May have had to live here for 2 years but I knew when this case was finished it would be a bitch to pack it all away." PLEASE LEAVE BEFORE THE BLUBBERING MESS SURFACES!!!!

"I could help you bring it to your car if that's ok. Make things go a little quicker even though I know the drive home won't be as quick." He sounded so unsure in that moment. That was different. 

"If it's not a bother then yes please." Thus twenty boxes made it to my oh so wonderful car in more or less an hour. I will say I miss my actual one because she is a beauty. Wonderful Subaru WRX with all the bells and whistles like in the fast and furious movie. This thing just got me from point A to point b.

"Thank you for the help with everything. Hopefully my drive home can be this easy and hopefully I can run into you at work." Fun drive mulling over the wonderful feelings i had developed in the past few days.

"Yeah that be pretty cool to see you around." With that we said our goodbyes and then made the wonderful five hour drive home. Of course like any rational human being it probably would have been better to just ship everything home but since this was over I was told to take some time off to myself. Yes and no I waned to drive my days away but it was a great brain clearer for me. It more or less also gets e to think about what I am doing next.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherlynn never did rent my apartment out thank god but she also somewhat knew about my work so she knew better in a way. Probably also helped that I basically had a permanent lease with her and also that I didn't pay out of my own pocket for it while I was under. Moving everything into the apartment wasn't as easy but still didn't take me as long as I would think too. The time it took me to bring everything in did give me some time too to think about where everything was going. Everything was left just as I left it and I mean that quite literally too. All the books in its same spot, bed still very made, and of course the fridge completely empty. I know I couldn't just live off coffee and take out so unpacking can wait for a day. I need groceries now.

Changing into the nearest pair of sweats and grabbing my purse once again I made the 2 block to the grocery store. I was basically in walking distance to everything which was oh so convenient. Walking everywhere when I was under also got me in that habit so I didn't want to completely break it. For a brief second as I was looking around I thought I could have seen a familiar face but I'm probably over thinking everything too much. I did drive 5 hours on my own. I only got enough to last me for a few days since knowing my luck I'll go back in early anyway. 3 bags and another hour later I had everything I could need like I said for now. 

I placed everything down on the counter just debating something. I fell like I could be forgetting something important right now. I ran my hand across my head smoothing out my fly aways. Almost instantly though I paused my movement remembering. I need to change this mop of a mess that some would call hair. A good 5 inches of wonderful brown almost 5 inches of hair showing through the purple hair. Now the real question was am I going to a salon or taking a buzzer to my head that I had hiding in my bathroom. Maybe leaving it to a professional was the best idea. The other question was I going to go to walk in place like supercuts, great clips or make an appointment at one of those really fancy salons and watch the horror cross their faces cutting off a good 14 inches of hair. Honestly though as long as it got cut off I really don't care right now

1 WEEK LATER:

I don't know if I will ever get used to this new look. I always had it fairly long so this was a new and good change for my return. Standing in the elevator I couldn't help but play with the back of my head. Adjusting my blouse I got off on the 4th floor. It has been way to long since I have been here.

"Look who has finally returned" Looking up from my feet I came eye to eye with the oh so wonderful Pete. He basically sat next to me with our cubicles so we got along pretty well. He hasn't change much to me but he was clearly trying to grow a beard.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't all just up at once now." Throwing my bag on the floor under my desk ready to start typing away the day. I will say it's weird to have my gun on my holster again with my badge. I had it on me all times before but always had to hide it somewhere.

"Oh that reminds me Agent Hotchner from the BAU wanted to talk to you when you got in. Seems like he has been waiting for you to return." Oh this will be interesting. Not even 5 minutes back at work and someone already wants to talk to me. Getting back up from my desk I head back to the elevator to go 2 more floors up. Some how once again the elevator was empty. Oh course took less then a minute to get there and I came face to face with those wonderful glass doors. Walking towards them I see the team gathered around none other then Dr. Reids desk. I kept my head down trying not to attract the attention but of course as I open the door I catch there attention instantly. They must have found something interesting about me just don't know what it was right now. Reminded me of school girls trying to spread gossip. I gave them a brief smile but averted all eye contact with the obvious so I took haste in walking to Agent Hotchners office. He was clearly waiting for me at the door.

"Agent Hotchner it's good to see you again and under better circumstances of course." Taking his outstretched hand and giving a firm shake.

"Please I already told you, call me Hotch. I wanted to talk to you privately if that's alright." He motioned into his office and followed inside. Once fully inside he shut the door and the blinds.

"I'm taking it that you would rather your team not to profile our conversation." I couldn't help a small smile spreading across my face as I took a seat in front of his desk and he sat behind it.

"They have there moments I will admit. But that's not why I asked for you here. I wanted to see if you would be interested in another opportunity with the FBI. Specifically here at the BAU." Wait what was he asking me right now??

"Sir are you sure? I may have the degrees but-" Before I could interrupt he continued.

"You have the background and the experience. We could use someone with your specific expertise if I'm being honest here." He had the same stern in that moment.

"If I may say sir but you already have Dr. Reid on your team. You don't think we could possibly butt heads if we work together?" This was not what I expected to happen on my first day back. I paused my thought for a second to examine him. I could see in his face he knew the exact opposite would happen. That's just great just absolutely great.

"I'll let you think about it you don't have to give me an answer right this second take all the time you might need. I know you just got too so there is no rush right now." Ok I can breathe a mental sigh of relief at that. It's only Monday! We both stood that very brief and to the point. He shook my hand and started to exit the room.

"Thank you Age- Hotch. I will definitely let you know soon." I looked over to the team and now they were scattering like children like they were caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"You know for profilers you would think they could look just a little more natural when trying to spy on conversations." We shared a small shaking hands one more time.

"Have a good day (Y/N)" He went back to his office and I made my way back to the elevator. Maybe I just could take the offer be change of course. I tried to keep my attention ahead as I could feel as I walked out. As I stepped into the elevator just in time to catch the eyes of a certain curly haired man as the doors shut.

End Of Day:

10 hours of paper later it felt like my arms were going to fall off. I was so determined to get these reports done I ate lunch at my leaving a wonderful trail of crumbs all over. I give it one more day and everything should be done. Stretching in my spot I could feel every joint and some how muscle pop on me. That was a strange feeling I know I will never get used to. Reaching down to my bag and quickly made my way to the elevator. Sooner I get home the sooner I can just pass the hell out.

"Hey (Y/N) wait up!" Turning around I was face to face with another coworker of mine. Kara was her name. I didn't really get the chances to interact with her but I did have a few occasions. We've been working together for probably about 5 years now so there were some occasions. We both walked into the elevator without a care to the other occupants there.

"Me and some of the other girls are going to dinner and drinks. Come with us think of it as your welcome back even though this a normal thing." She was way to bubbly for my liking at times I can say that much.

"Thank you but I'll be honest I'm beat from all the paperwork. I just want to go home and curl up on my bed and read my newest book. I would rather not deal will a hangover the second day back." She seemed very disappointed but she understood where I was coming from.

"She's literally a female version of you petty boy." I knew that voice. I turned around to and low and behold it was Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan.

"Hello to you to Agent Morgan." Giving him a small genuine smile.

"Never got to tell you but the new hair looks good on you. Suits you well." I see what he is trying to do there.

"Thank you I appreciate that." Don't stare don't stare at the other gorgeous man. DO NOT STARE AT THE GORGEUOS DR. REID. I look to him though and shoot him another small smile and he nodded back to me and I turn to face the doors.

"What book did you get exactly." Turning back around to him to answer I hear the elevator go off to let us all know were now at the parking garage.

"The Arthurian Legends. I have always love anything and everything about England so I thought it could be another good read." Walking out to my car I noticed the shadow I now had.

"If your like all things England you will like it." I could instantly tell he was holding something back once I was at my car so I finish the thought or at least I hope I did anyway.

" I was wondering if you were free one day and you didn't have a case want to talk about it? See what we both think about it." Was that the right wording for? Did that even make sense right now. I could see in his face he was even debating that.

"Do you mean something like a date?" Yep that was the word I just didn't want to actually say it maybe?

"I mean only if you want to really you don't actually have to. I know you only just met me really so you don't actually have to say yes or anything I just thought it could be a good idea and...." I trailed off and oh god I was doing my own rambling currently and I was only pulled out of my own head when I heard that magical laugh.

"He wasn't kidding I will say that." I couldn't help the questioning look I gave almost forgetting what Morgan said not even 5 minutes ago on the elevator. Letting out my own laugh with him.

" I wouldn't mind that at all." I met his eye and he had a kindness in them I almost thought I had forgotten existed. He gave my arm a light squeeze and then walked off to his own car. How does one walk again? Or You know function in general. I was all but reduced to a squealing teenager as I sat in my car. Now I had even more drive to go finish that book at break neck speeds.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been over a week since that wonderful first day back at work. Got my work done the next day which was fun but work is never truly done. Sadly though I have yet to go on that day with Dr.Reid. But like I said work was never completely done for us and he got ushered away another case a day later. We've somewhat been texting but not every second. I understood he had a job to do then and he didn't need that extra distraction. Well that's what I thought at least to myself as I'm walking back to my desk on this new week. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings till somewhat decided to whistle or whatever it was.

"Would you look at that someone has an admirer.." Looking up from my phone to my desk and would you know. There standing tall and proud was a vase of flowers with a mix of Freesia, Lily's and Lilacs. I am going to take a wild guess and say whoever sent them knew the meanings of them and just how to mix them.

"Well it would seem you are right and before you ask I'm not telling. It's for me to know and you to not find out." Working with these people so long it's hard to hide everything that goes on our lives. Placing my bag on the floor I lean into the flowers examining them closer. Of course there are quite a few purple ones. Oh before you ask I did finish the book and it was good only took me a couple days.

"Very funny hahaha. Maybe we can figure out who it was if they work here..." Pete always wanted to know what was happening in everyone's lives at some point or another.

"Alright I get it any knew cases we need to be worried about or are we stuck finishing up more paper work again?" He laughed at our conversation and the wonderful aversion to the obvious topic. 

"Actually I think Agent Hotchner wanted to see you again. The BAU got back from another case and seems like there is another they want your help on." Here I thought I would get more then a week off from a case. This would be fun for sure like any other case. So once again instead of getting comfortable I made my way back to the elevator but I need to make sure I sent one text message before seeing them.

To Spencer:  
Thank you for the flowers. Especially the purple ones how did you know purple was my favorite color? :P

Pressing the 6th level button onto and putting my phone away I wait the 2 second ride up to that floor. Arriving to a couple floors up was like nothing happening like always uneventful. Walking to the glass doors I see then team standing around almost waiting it seems like. Looking to the obvious person I saw him smiling down on his phone ready to send something back. Walking through the doors they all looked up to me and the first to greet me was the wonderful Derek Morgan.

"Well if it isn't the amazing Lady Dr. Reid." Good lord is he going to let me live that down? One time!!

"Hahaha Very funny." He didn't waste time in encasing me in a bear hug almost.

"You got our message that your expertise are needed?" He released me and patted me on the shoulder. I tried to look around to all of them without making it obvious of who I actually wanted to stare at. Given that specific person has the slightest hint of pink on his face.

"I did but please just call me (Y/N)." We all shared the smallest little laugh together. We all made it to the conference room where a women in all things bright was standing next to a TV. Something about her screamed all things bubbly.

"OH YOU MUST BE (Y/N) (L/N) OR SHOULD I CALL YOU DR.-" I held up my hands to stop her from going any further.

"Please just call me (Y/N)" I couldn't help the laugh that came from my mouth as she made her way over to hug me.

"It's so good to finally meet you could can probably take a wild guess at who was the ones talking about you." We both shared that laugh together ignoring the one we were talking about as the heat was growing to his face. Before we could gossip further Hotch came in determined to get this case done clearly.

"Good to see you again (Y/N) I hope you can help us with this new case we just got in." He looked around the room at everyone as we all took a seat. I looked up at the 2 women sat down across the table from me one with blonde hair and the other with dark brown almost black hair.

"We haven't truly met yet. I'm Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls me JJ." I reached over the table and shook the blonde one first.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." Shook her hand next.

"Nice to finally put a name to your faces that I've seen." We shared the smallest glances before focusing to the screen to where 4 girls were now. Instantly I knew why Hotch wanted me for this case. They looked exactly like me wonderful.

"2 nights ago 8 bodies were found in Jacksonville Florida. all with the same amount of stab wounds 8 each and bruising around the throats along with bruises around the wrist and ankles." Garcia was typing on her lab top as she was direction our attention to the screen showing the wounds. Ah Florida why am I not surprised now.

"ME says that they were all killed a week apart but all wounds show that they were held the exact same amount of time." She showed another photo.

"The position the bodies were placed in shows no remorse for them. Almost as if they treated them like they were disposable." Morgan was the respond and I looked over at him and he was very focused on the files on the tablet. I looked back to the screen and stared at the screen. Something about the wounds seemed interesting? I zoomed in the photos and I could just feel my brain start to calculate things. It was almost like equations started to appear in front of me.

"I think the unsub has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Silence absolute silence came through the room. I looked up to everyone staring at me. Yes brain just spew why don't you.

"Well they clearly have to do everything in 8's. 8 bodies, 8 stab wounds, 8 separate bruises, and there could be more. If you also look at the distance each body was placed apart it equals 8 yards in all. For some the number 8 is the most even number because it can be folded into itself an infinite number of times." I was pointing this out as everyone stared at me very VERY quietly. Oh this is going to be a long case.

"Which means there is a possibility that were going to find another 8 bodies before we catch him which we want to very much avoid." I was now looking at Hotch who kept that same stern expression.

"(Y/N) how fast can you get a to go bag together?" I looked to him only ever so slightly confused.

"I always carry one in my bag so I'm ready now honestly." Was that what he wanted to hear right now?

"Alright everyone Wheels up in 30." That was very much a yes then.We all got up fairly quickly each one going to there desks to grab there bags and me to my car for my own. I spared a glance at Spencer but he wasn't paying attention just then I didn't want to bother him to much. Maybe after we spent hours in jet.

"Oh hey Garcia can I ask a favor?" She seemed quite a bit confused at me asking for her.

"What's up (Y/N)?" I just now noticed the pen she had a puff ball at the end of it.

"I have a vase of flowers on my desk that I just got is it alright if I gave them to you to take care of while I was away on the case?" That peeked her interest for sure.

"Yeah of course bring them by and they shall be my new babies till you come back. My Batcave is right out the doors down the hall" Yeah she was only a bit excited. Did she just call her office the Batcave? I gave her a small nod and smiled. I was making my way out of the conference room when someone called me.

"Hey (Y/N) .." I turned back around to Morgan and made my way back to him.

"Ever been on a jet?" Oh yeah I forgot the BAU had that type of luxury.

"I guess its a first time for everything?" He laughed at that comment.

"Trust me when I say you'll be a wonderful addition to this team. No need to worry." Was that written across my face?

"I thought there may have been a rule against inner team profiling?" I only really knew about that mostly cause of the few conversations I had with Spencer.

"Go grab your bag and meet us at the air strip. You be fine no matter what." I gave him a smile and made my way back to my desk for my purse first then to my car. While standing in the elevator my phone went off. Looking down at my phone I had a wonderful message from you can guess who.

From Spencer:  
You'll do great trust me.

To Spencer:  
Thanks I'll keep that in mind.

I couldn't help but smile at my phone. Yeah they weren't anything crazy but if something were to come out of this then yes please. No one questioned me as I got my purse then to my car for my bag. I probably looked like some crazy lady because I also had the vase of flowers. I made sure though to run back to Garcia because she really did seem like someone who can take care of flowers very well or that's what I hoped atleast.

Please don't let this be another crazy case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think about this so far? I want to know honestly does everyone like things detailed or the occasional time skip?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MENTIONS OF MISCARRAGE, RAPE, AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER

"So we are looking for someone who is trying to substitute these victims for someone or something in their life. All the girls half the same hair color, hair style, eye color you name it. Hell if we probably put boy or girl genius here on it further they would probably also all have the same facial symmetry. This mans OCD could probably run further then we think. He has planned everything from the hair color of the victims down to how far apart the bodies were." I couldn't help but glare at Derek with the girl genius comment. We all sat around the conference table at the station with files scattered all over. We'd only been here a day and it doesn't seem like we would be getting any closer then what was already found. I grabbed one of the files and out of no where I felt of wave of nausea. Trying to take a drink from my own coffee to see if that helped subside it. Not really I will say.

"I want to say its like a mother figure he's trying to replace from the age and from how they are being dressed. But again the way from the disposal of the body shows so much hate towards them. He must hate dealt with abuse from this person to lead him up to this." I looked up to Spencer and oh I regretted that the nausea came 10 fold. 

"Excuse for me for a second everyone." I walked quickly to the nearest rest room in that second before whatever was in my stomach ended up all over the toilet in the bathroom. In that moment to I realized the cramps I was starting to feel. Just great just absolutely great. Either mother nature really wants to kick my ass or my under cover days are catching up to me in a not so great way. Probably not mother nature because she hasn't exactly made an appearance in over 2 months. Low and behold woman's intuition just what I don't need happening on a case. Yeah I wasn't always excited going out in the field but at the same time I hate desk work. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could see myself getting paler and cold sweats. Just let all of the pass already.

"Hey you ok?" Turning around JJ was entering looking concerned at me.

"Yeah I'm good just my under cover work catching up to me when I didn't need it to if you get what I'm saying here." I looked back down to the sink and took a few more deep breaths as I felt one more wave hit.

"Are you pregnant (Y/N)?" The look of concern she had made me feel like a child getting caught being sit by their mom. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Um no actually I think I'm miscarrying right now." Just as that left my mouth a cramp hit making me tighten my grip around the counter.

"Yeah that's defiantly not a period cramp I can tell you that." She came over and rubbed my back lightly.

"I'll be fine I've sadly had one before so just throw me some Ibuprofen and like 2 hours." The sadness flashing between us caused me to feel even crappier. 

"Go back to the hotel or if it comes to it get to the hospital and take the rest of the day. We will still be here so sadly we will be ok." She gave me a week smile and walked back out to the group. I waited another few minute before my phone went off. Just Hotch telling me to take the rest of the day off and if I didn't take it easy he was taking me to the hospital himself amongst other things like sending me back to virginia. I exited the bathroom to find my things waiting for me to get the hell out of there basically. I grabbed everything and made my way to the nearest SUV. As I started it another wave hit me again making me almost fold into the steering wheel. 

"Ok hospital it is then." Luckily that was only a 5 min drive. Grabbing my purse I walked as fast as I could to the front door and almost tumbled again. Security saw me and helped me back up.

"Before you say anything I'm a federal agent I had my badge on me and my weapon. I will be happy to hand it over to you." He placed me in a wheel chair and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry ma'am I've seen you with the others I trust you." He wheeled me over to the front desk and they looked over to me.

"What can I help you with ma'am?" She had a wonderful neutral look to her face that right now I praised.

"Um I may be having a miscarriage right now." I tried to stay calm but as I said it another cramp hit me hard. She didn't even start typing anything quickly grabbing a nurse and took me right to a room. Not how I imagined my first actual case with the BAU

5 HOURS LATER:

They had me hooked up to every machine it felt like. Sadly they had confirmed I was in fact miscarrying. Just great really.

"Ms.(L/N)?" I looked up to the doctor who was taking care of me.

"Technically Dr. but Ms. is fine for this situation. Not the kind of Doctor you're probably thinking of." Luckily I had a female Dr. so things didn't feel as awkward.

"Well it looks like your body actually expelled the fetus fairly quickly considering your history you have provided us, so we have actually have already started the paper work to release you. I understand your line of work but I would suggest informing your boss so you can take it easy for the next couple day." She was flipping through the folder she had in her hand and I'm thanking whatever god there was out there that she didn't say anything to me about trying again.

"Thanks Doc I'll make sure to say something to him." She gave me a brief nod and in less then another hour I was back in the SUV heading back to the hotel. It was almost sun set at that point so I give it another like 6 hours and they will be heading back. Walking into the lobby I had my cardigan wrapped around myself trying to hide all traces of where I could be. I'll rip those bands off when I get to the room I just want to take a bath and turn in for the night. I looked up finally and low and behold someone decided to wait for me in the lobby.

"hey wanted to see how you were feeling. JJ told me you weren't feeling that great." Thanks JJ just what I didn't actually need someone worrying about me and walking away from the case.

"Thanks Spence I'm ok. Just wasn't feeling the best now I would like to just go take a long awaited bath and sleep." Like always he looked like he had something to say to me.

"Would you like to come up with me I don't want to be alone the entire night. be nice to have some company as long as you weren't expected to go back. Something tells me your not going back without a fight." He gave me a small smile to me and went with me up to my room. I dropped my bag on the nearest chair across the room and grabbed a random pair of pajamas.

"Make yourself comfy you don't have to just stand in the middle of the room." He was of course standing awkwardly hugging his bag and just gave me a small nod.

I'm not like most those women out there that need the water to be a hundred degrees to relax. I like to relax not burn my skin off. But in this case if I relax way to much I will most defiantly fall asleep and I don't need an FBI agent knocking a hotel door down. So I only spent maybe 10 mins in there. I quickly dried off, got dressed, and stepped out to the cool room. Honestly didn't expect to actually see Spence relaxing on my bed with a book in hand speed reading like he always does. He looked up to me and sat more straight as he looked at me. I want to tell him what was happening but I feel like I could scare him off.

"You don't have to tell me what's going on right now but I'll be here again till we or I get called away again. Hotch said you need to take it easy for the rest of the case." I gave him my own sheepish smile and sat down next to him. I was craving that human contact right now but at the same time if I was touched right now I may punch something or someone.

"If I was to tell you what happened I need you to promise you won't look differently at me or anything." He did not expect that because the atmosphere in the room got so think it was almost hard to breathe. To me anyway it did.

"While I was under I did get close to that one member of the gang. Closer then I would ever care to have admitted anyway but it was an unfortunate side of the job that happened. The last few times before I was out were not entirely that willing. The first year in I had my first miscarriage from some wonderful....." I looked down at my hands as I was fumbling with them and my words. I've never actually told anyone these things. Barely even my own bureau assigned therapist. I could feel myself start to slip into my own head. Barely even noticed the arm that stretched itself around my shoulders bring me to its chest. He almost pulled away from my jump. I leaned more into the comforting touch he provided me.

"Long story short he was never happy with the thought of being a dad and yeah I wasn't either but I had my own part to play. I took every single precaution you could probably think of but nothing is ever 100%." I couldn't stop the tears in that moment from falling now and basically just folded into him.

"You had another one today didn't you?" He was stroking my hair in such a calming manner I didn't expect it. We stayed like this for what felt like hours but really no more then 10 mins. Time stood still.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." I wanted to say something else to him but his phone went off. Quickly grabbing it and separating he answered it.

"Yeah Hotch?" Oh boy. I could see It in his face something happened or Garcia found something new. He hung up and he stood up running his hand threw his hair.

"They found more bodies...." I stood up and looked at him ready to bolt.

"8 more?" He shook his head yes. He knew we were here and was escalating his time zone.

"There are 8 more bodies and we are here wasting time trying to to..." I couldn't fins words cause I went from crying my eyes out to almost punching a wall.

"You sleep, you're no use to us like this. Get some rest then we can figure this out." He was already out the door before I could get another word it.

What really did just happen...…..


	11. Chapter 11

What else was I supposed to do? Yeah of course I passed the second he left. I really didn't want to deal with this in the moment. I wasn't always the best with my emotions that's why I did boxing and did that wonderful FBI course once or twice a week. The sleep wasn't the greatest I will say. Guess that happens when going to the hospital and dealing with well you know. 

6 A.M.:

I was the first one of the team to get to the station. I probably should have been on bed rest for the next few days but I needed to be here. I was some what taking it easy I will say. Granted getting everyone a coffee and organizing everything all over again. I couldn't help but speculate with everything going on now. I was fixated on the photos in front of me I did hear someone come in behind me.

"I thought I told you to take some time off for this case. If you're not 100 percent we can use you for another case." I looked behind me as Hotch was placing his bag on to one of the chair.

"You're going to need me as a form of diversion for this unsub. My guess is he is looking for some form of a mother figure or someone like a girlfriend of his. So you are going to need me to be at one of the places he has taken these women and almost get kidnapped." Each one was taken from a public area near where many many little children play. But none of which had a family in a way you could actually thing

"Like I said to you if you need to take a couple days of we won't hold it against you." I looked back up to him as he was very happy with the coffee that was left for him.

"Listen I'm here to work no matter what's going on this isn't the first case I've had to do that was during my certain circumstances. I'm needed here so use me as you need me no pun intended." I could see the small smile gracing his face at my comment.

"Each of the women were abducted within this 10 mile radius which consisted of these 8 parks. Each of them was taken in a clockwise manner 4 separate times. If he hasn't already started on the next set of girls then I would start at the supposed first location. I don't want to just hop around each one till we find the right one but it is our best option right now honestly. Each one was not wearing what they wore at the time they were discovered. Best Idea I would have is fit someone with OCDs type. Whatever he saw in these women at the time they were taken is what made him do it. I may have something in my go bag or I can find the nearest not so crazy thrift store and grab something there. It also seemed each one was taken around 2pm every time. But none of them seemed to be reported missing till days later unlike the most recent which to me makes it seem like he really is becoming more desperate. " He seemed to debate something for a second and in that time the rest of the team made their appearance as I was finishing my wonderful speal. I couldn't help but notice the two new set of eyes staring at me while I waited for some response or confirmation.

"I will leave that decision up to you in this moment but if you have something on you then that would probably be better. Till that time I want everyone to keep digging see if you can find anything else." With that everyone with coffees in hand dispersed to whatever they needed to do. I look that chance to take a seat with a note book in hand starting a random doodle. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see JJ. I looked back around and it didn't seem like anyone was paying attention to us.

"Hey how are you feeling? You look like you could use something to eat that's for sure. Something other then police station coffee." I couldn't help but laugh at her concern for me in that moment. Yeah she was a mom for sure I knew that look very well.

"Other then needing some sort of meat or anything with high iron content in it yeah I'm ok." I placed my hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze and mouthed a thank you to her. She took that as her own cue to walk away.

"(Y/N) listen you have a little over six hours to get ready for the briefing and to get you suited up can you be ready by then?" I looked over to Hotch by the door.

"Yeah I can and if you don't mind I'd like to get something to eat that's not 'Police station' left overs." I couldn't help over hearing a small chuckle just then.

"Go for it then be back by 12." He shook his head to me and I grabbed by keys once more to drive off to wherever there was actual food that wasn't to crazy for me anyway. I will say it seemed like I was in this damn SUV more then I was anywhere else (I'm really not I'm just being a smart ass). I tried to ignore the other set of eyes on the back of my head to the best of my ability and I did.

Oh you know what sounds good right now? Italian food.

5 HOUR LATER:

I will say I can already feel Rossi ready to kick my ass right now. I didn't want to just go to some random fat food joint so I stopped at the wonderful fancy Maggiano's Italian restaurant. Nothing could actually compare to home cooked Italian meal but it had to do. I'm allowed one fancy meal at a month will do for me. While I waited for them to open up I did stop at a couple thrift stores and picked up a couple things. Some for the case the others for my self in a way. The case items were simple just a tank top for an under shirt and a cute little vintage blouse and a long flowy skirt. I had like 10 different styles but something about vintage screamed this case. 

As I was putting the finishing touches on my look I heard a knock on the door. Oh boy wonder who that could be. Thinking it was the person I thought it was I just swung the door open not caring. Instead I came face to face with the wonderfully attractive Derek Morgan.

"Damn Pretty girl who you trying to impress in today and it's only mid day." That god I actually looked forward to his flirting now.

"Funny real funny chocolate thunder." The look in his face told me I wasn't the first to say that to him. Thus made me erupt into laughter at his reaction.

"Alright enough of that are you escorting me to the station today? Cause something tells me I'm not allowed to drive back even thought the keys for my own vehicle are on the TV stand and I did drive myself here." We both smiled at one another and my comment and he simply moved aside and motion for me that it was time to leave.

"Let me grab my lipstick, my purse, and we can be on our way." Which didn't take more then a couple of seconds and we were on our way back to the station.

"Anything you want to talk about by the way? I don't judge and I'm always a shoulder to rely on if you need one." I looked back to him and gave another small smile back to him.

"Thank you but I think my life is a story for a day when we're not about to catch a serial killer and I'm the bait." I wanted that to be more of a joke but I had the worst humor usually when it comes to me. I'm a special little snowflake if you want to call it that. I tried to brush it off as nothing and he took it well either way.

"Do you think I may have to wear a wire? May be pointless but either way could be a good idea." We were in the parking lot already of the station. Didn't even realize how fast that commute was.

"Don't over think it too much. Although I will say you've done this probably more then I have so you'll know what to do when you need to. Whether that's wear a wire or not." I looked over to him and smiled back at him once again. That was my way of ending conversations or communicating and not knowing what to say. I've done that quite a bit in my life time. I stepped out of the car and was about to enter the building when my phone went off. Looking down I saw it was my mom trying to call me. Picking it up as quick as I could I stepped to the side and told Derek I would just be a second.

"Hey mom is everything ok?" We talked all the time but with work I've had to cut conversations short all the time lately which really sucked.

"Nothings up I don't mean to bother you cause I know you're on a case. Just wanted to check in really cause we miss you." Of course who wouldn't miss me.

"Well I'm still alive and I know things have been crazy from work but I promise things won't stay this way and then I can start visiting regularly again." I could hear crying in the background and I knew that was never a good thing.

"I got to go now I'll talk to you later keep us all in the loop! Bye honey!" We blew kisses through the phone and hung up. I hate how brief our conversations have to be but this line of work can be too crazy some times. Now was not the time to worry. Now I needed to put on my best face and get in to character. Let's do this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any thoughts on the updates?


End file.
